


taking pictures of you

by ignisgayentia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dick Pics DURING A ROYAL CONFERENCE??? PROMPTO HOW COULD U, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, It happens, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Noctis, Pre-Relationship, accidental dick pics lmao, flirty prompto, noct is peak dumb gay energy, ok now for the p0rn tagz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: Noct’s stomach nearly drops into his crotch -- literally -- when he sees something he’s about 300% sure he wasn’t meant to.Prompto accidentally sent him a picture of his dick.





	taking pictures of you

**Author's Note:**

> i have never written promptis before so pls be gentle. anyway shoutout to my fiance echo for proofreading/encouraging my goblin self as usual LMAO,, anyway i hope i did them justice!! i've never written noct before really! this has probably been done 593406463 times but OH WELL i had fun haha

There’s nothing more boring than royal conferences, Noctis is one-hundred percent certain about that. Not even Specs elbowing him every so often so that he doesn’t fall asleep can knock Noctis out of his stupor -- but it does keep him from dozing off, thankfully. Not that this is one of those _important_ conferences discussing the treaty with Niflheim. This is just pointless. There’s absolutely _nothing_ that can make Noct any more bored than he already is.

Noct feels the vibration of his phone buzzing on his lap, and Noct instinctively reaches for it, wondering if anyone heard the soft buzz against his pants. Noct looks around subtly -- at least _he_ thinks it’s subtle (the scathing look from Ignis says otherwise, oops). Other than Specs’ glare, no one seems to have noticed that the prince’s phone went off in the middle of a negotiation. Score.

Noct chances a glance downward at his phone, trying to see if it’s a text or a King’s Knight notification (Gods, he wishes he could play King’s Knight right now). A brief look at his lock screen shows that it’s a text from Prompto.

**_Prompto (12:34 PM):_ ** _[Photo Attached]_

Noct can’t help but smile, trying to hide it behind his hand, disguising it as a cough. If only Prompto were _here_ right now to distract him from this monotony. Ignis is going into technicalities on some accord or another, so thankfully, his advisor doesn’t notice the poorly hidden smile on his face -- he’s starting to form a bruise on his rib from all the elbows, Noct swears.

All Noctis can see from his lock screen is the fact that Prompto’s sent him a photo, but not the photo itself. Prom isn’t exactly _unaware_ that Noct is busy as hell today, so Noct has no idea why Prompto would find it necessary to send him a picture in the middle of a meeting with Lucian dignitaries. It’s not like he’s actually surprised, though. Prompto’s _always_ sending him pics of random stuff. Noct would complain if it wasn’t so endearing. It’s not something he’d ever admit to Prompto, of course.

Curiosity and boredom mix in Noctis’s brain, and so he ever so subtly swipes his thumb across his lock screen in order to see the picture.

Noct’s stomach nearly drops into his crotch -- _literally --_ when he sees something he’s about 300% sure he wasn’t meant to.

Prompto accidentally sent him a picture of his dick.

Noctis really hopes his face isn’t as warm as it _feels._ Noctis almost forgets he isn’t alone, staring at the photo on his phone distractedly.

The only part of Prompto’s face that Noct can see in the photo is his mouth forming a teasing smile, before it crops the rest out. The rest of him, however, is completely on display -- a bare, freckled chest, a soft pale stomach -- with the tiniest hint of blonde hair below his navel traveling down, down, _down_ until Noct can see the more wiry blonde curls that cover Prompto’s crotch. The tiny bit of body hair does absolutely little to nothing to hide Prompto’s dick, flushed a bright pink in Prompto’s hand. There’s freckles _everywhere,_ and Noctis has _no_ idea why _that’s_ one of the things he notices first. It’s not every day he gets a dick pic from one of his best friends by accident, the least he could do was not count the guy’s freckles and admire the photo like it was a work of art and not a totally creepy thing to accidentally see.

Prompto really is a good photographer, though, Noct realizes sheepishly. He has no idea why the photo causes such a stirring in his crotch other than, hey, maybe Noct just isn’t used to seeing that kind of thing. Kind of.

Porn doesn’t count, right?

Noct nearly grunts out loud when he feels another sharp jab to his ribs. Noct looks up to find Specs not looking stern like he thought he’d be, but actually rather concerned at Noctis’s preoccupation. Noctis flips his phone over face-down in his lap in case Ignis can see the photo with that perfect vision behind those dorky glasses. Astrals, that would have been a nightmare to explain.

Noctis chews on his lip and throws an apologetic glance to Ignis, who has saved his ass at _least_ ten times during this meeting.

Noctis can’t bring himself to delete the photo, and blames it on the fact that he needs to focus on the conference.

That’s totally why.

“Noct, are you feeling ill?” Ignis asks as soon as everyone leaves the conference room after the meeting. “You’re quite flushed.”

Noct lets out a breath that he doesn’t realize he’s holding. “Um, yeah, m’fine. Just tired.”

“Would you like me to escort you home?”

Noctis pulls out his phone, hiding it from any view, staring at the photo again before exiting out of it.

“Yeah. Sure, Specs. Thanks.”

Noctis spends the entire car ride to his apartment typing out message after message only to erase them before sending, trying to figure out the best way to tell his best friend that, y’know, he accidentally sent the Prince of Lucis a picture of his dick.

**_Noct (1:02 PM):_ ** _uhhh hmm what the hell is this???? i got this in the middle of my meeting dude wtf_

Noct frowns. Okay, maybe he needs to work on being a _little_ less aggressive. It’s not like Prompto _meant_ to send it. Noct’s phone vibrates immediately.

**_Prompto (1:03 PM):_ ** _oooh holy shit. Holy shit holy shit holy shit. NOCT omg im so fucking sorry i sent this to the wrong uh yeah omg fuck plz delete that from your brain!!!! Shit_

Noctis feels… weird, all of a sudden. There’s a strange flutter of _something_ that travels from his chest down to the pit of his stomach, and whatever it is, it feels… not so great. Noctis has no idea _why_ , either. It’s not like anything’s changed between the two of them. So, Prompto has genitalia. Noctis obviously knew that already. Prom didn’t _mean_ to send it to him, so, it’s no big deal, right?

Except that only means Prompto _did_ mean to send it, just not to _Noctis._ The weird feeling starts fluttering through him again. Prompto hasn’t mentioned any crushes or people he’s talking to, and Noctis only can assume what he’s feeling right now is the fact that Prom’s not telling him something. Yeah, that’s totally what it is -- nothing else.

**_Noctis (1:04 PM):_ ** _thats ok_

**_Noctis (1:05 PM):_ ** _who the hell was that meant for?? lol_

It’s not like it’s any of his _business._ Except that it _is,_ because Prom’s his best friend and if he’s talking to someone that he’s sending _nudes_ to, doesn’t the best friend get to be the first to know?

Noctis can’t stop thinking about the stupid photo. Ignoring the weird guilt he feels for invading Prompto’s privacy accidentally, he can’t help but think about how… weirdly artistic the photo was. He can’t help but think about all of Prom’s freckles, the teasing smile on his lips, how tightly he gripped his--

Noctis swallows audibly. It’s just a side to Prompto he’s never thought about before, that has to be it. Prompto’s all jokes and arcade nights and cheesy catch phrases and awkward singing and _drooling_ on Noctis whenever he spent the night.

Prompto doesn’t send _nudes_ to people.

Noct shifts uncomfortably, trying to ignore the way his dick is trying so desperately to make itself known, despite the fact that Ignis is sitting right next to him.

“Noct? Are you certain you’re alright?” Ignis asks as soon as he pulls into Noct’s apartment lot, unfortunately still noticing _everything_ that Noct manages to do.

Noctis nods almost feverishly. “Yeah, yeah, I’m gonna go nap. I’ll, um, text you in a bit.”

Ignis raises an eyebrow. “I’m going to come over later and prepare you some soup.”

Apparently, dick pics from your friends makes you look like you’ve come down with some sort of illness. Noctis almost feels like it’s accurate, judging by how weird he feels.

Noct sighs. “I guess I can’t stop you. Love you, man.”

Ignis smiles. “And I, you. Feel better.”

The response from Prompto comes when Noct flops onto his couch, alone in his apartment at last.

**_Prompto (1:11 PM):_ ** _a guy’s gotta keep his secrets, right? ;)_

Noctis finds himself pouting in an empty room. He needs a nap, or maybe about twelve hours of video games, or both. He feels so… he can’t even think of the proper feeling.

Noctis feels betrayed.

All over a stupid dick pic.

What the hell is wrong with himself?

**_Noctis (1:12 PM):_ ** _since when… lol_

Why is Noct so upset about this? It’s not like it _matters_ who Prompto’s talking to, or sending photos to. It’s not really anything to do with Noct himself, so he shouldn’t pry. He _wants_ to, though. He wants to ask _everything;_ who is it, when did you meet them, have you been hanging out with them, have you ever ditched _me_ to hang out with _them--_

Noctis doesn’t know how he got so territorial.

**_Prompto (1:13 PM):_ ** _wow dude! rude!!! :0_

**_Prompto (1:14 PM):_ ** _you jealous buddy? ;)_

A wisp of anger flashes through Noctis -- not anger, no, it’s not that strong. Noctis doesn’t know what it is. Disappointment, maybe. Noctis isn’t jealous, though, why the hell would he be jealous? He doesn’t have anything to be jealous of.

**_Noctis (1:15 PM):_ ** _haha u wish_

Noctis is, essentially, a huge idiot. He doesn’t delete the picture still, but he sure as hell is _never_ gonna scroll up in his text conversation ever again. He’ll just pretend it’s not there. That’ll totally work. He’ll hang out with Prompto and everything will be _fine._

Noctis definitely does not jerk off using his weird feelings as fuel before he passes out into a four-hour self-pity nap right on his couch.

Alright, maybe he does. No one has to know.

  
  
  


 

“Alright, dude, are you ready for me to _totally_ kick your ass at this game? ‘Cause it’s _gonna_ happen, so just prepare yourself,” Prompto teases as he flops down on Noct’s couch, taking the extra game controller off of the coffee table.

Prompto sits so damn _close_ to him. Did he always do that before? Noct squirms a little, trying to give his heart some breathing room -- why is his heart beating so fast? But Prompto has _none_ of it, leaning in every time Noct leans away.

Yeah, they’ve always been like that. Noctis just didn’t care before.

It’s the first time they’ve hung out in person since the Prompto Dick Pic Incident the other day. Noctis still hasn’t deleted it, but he hasn’t looked at it, of course. It doesn’t mean he can’t get the picture out of his head, and it _definitely_ doesn’t mean he’s gonna ignore the fact that he knows exactly what Prompto looks like underneath all those tight tank tops and jeans he always wears.

Gods. What a mess.

Prompto hasn’t even mentioned the dick picture, especially not in person. It’s as if it never happened for Prompto, and Noctis wishes he could get to that level. It really just proves that it was all an accident, and Prompto probably ended up sending it to the right person. Whenever Noct thinks of _that,_ he gets those strange flutters to his stomach again. He really wishes that would stop -- it’s starting to make him nauseous to think about.

“Dude! I killed you like three times already, are you _dying?_ ” Prompto asks dramatically, leaning all the way into Noct’s space until Prompto knocks their shoulders together.

Surely enough, Noct looks up at the screen to find his character dead on the ground after Prompto’s character brutally tore his head off. Lovely.

“Uhhhh… maybe my controller’s dead,” Noct lies feebly.

Prompto throws his head back and laughs. Noctis can feel the gentle vibrations of his voice travel from Noct’s shoulder all the way down his spine, settling along his nerves like wildfire. Noct sees the peek of freckles that display along Prompto’s exposed throat, and swallows nervously, remembering _all those freckles_ in that _picture._

“Uh huh. Sure, buddy, if that’s what helps ya sleep at night,” Prompto teases. “C’mon, wanna switch games? S’no fun if there’s no challenge.”

Prompto pouts over at him, his warm breath coating Noct’s neck. Shit, he’s so _close._ Noctis almost wants to lean into him too, tell him that he doesn’t feel like playing a game. He instead wants to burrow into Prompto’s warmth, keep him curled around his chest like they usually do when he spends the night. Prompto’s probably doing that with someone else, now, whoever he sent that _picture_ to; that ridiculously photogenic, _beautiful_ picture--

“No way. I’m kicking your ass,” Noctis says aggressively, pushing away all the weird thoughts in his head.

He’s totally gonna blame loneliness. He doesn’t like Prompto like that; they aren’t _like_ that.

Prompto giggles -- it has no business being so… cute? -- and leans in further. Prompto’s hand slides across Noct’s back to settle around his waist.

“Aww, did I hit a nerve, buddy?” Prompto whispers, still laughing under his breath. His lips are so close to Noct’s ear, he could _shudder._

“Shuddup,” Noct grumbles, taking the bait. Noctis can’t help but lean into Prompto in return, still smelling the gunpowder on his clothes from today’s crownsguard routine. It doesn’t even smell good, but it smells very _Prompto_ and Noctis has never really noticed it before.

Prompto slides his arm off of Noctis to grip the controller with both hands, and Noct can’t get over how weird he feels not to have practically every inch of Prompto up against him.

Noctis tries to focus on their fight, but Prompto finds a way to invade his space once again by laying across the entire length of the couch. Prompto’s head finds its way to Noctis’s lap, and that was that. Noct desperately tries to ignore the butterflies that flood through his stomach as he feels Prompto’s warmth against him.

They’ve done this a million times. Is Noctis having some sort of breakdown or something?

Noctis rests one of his arms on Prompto’s chest like he always does, and keeps Prompto’s head on his lap -- just like he always does. They’re calm like that for a while; _comfortable,_ like always. They’ll totally get through this -- or, _Noct_ will. Prompto doesn’t seem to have a care in the world.

Noctis groans out loud when Prompto’s character delivers a critical hit, leaving Noct’s with only ten health points left. Noctis spends the next ten minutes desperately trying to avoid Prompto’s jabs so he doesn’t die -- _again._

“C’mooooon, don’t fight it,” Prompto whines, turning his head against Noct’s lap as he stares at the screen. “Just let me _kill_ you!”

Noctis laughs. “Hell no.”

Noct takes advantage of Prompto’s distraction to hit Prompto’s character twice in the chest. He’s got more health than Noct, but not much.

“Oh em gee, dude! Not fair!” Prompto shouts, ducking under Noct’s arm to sit up straight.

Noctis grins as he looks over at Prompto. The blonde’s chewing on his lip in concentration, mashing the buttons on his controller like his life depends on it, blowing his blonde bangs out from his eyes dramatically. With every button smash he leans in closer to Noct, like Noct has some sort of invisible gravitational pull and Prompto can only stay away from him for the tiniest bit of time.

Some weird part of Noct’s brain wishes that was true.

Noct’s distraction is all Prompto needs. Prompto shouts victoriously as Noct’s eyes return to the screen, seeing his character on the ground dead yet again, while Prompto’s stands triumphant.

“Damn it,” Noctis mutters.

Prompto punches the air, getting so caught up in being excited he leans too far over into Noctis. Prompto’s arm slips, sending him colliding into Noct. Noctis instinctively wraps his arm around Prompto to keep him from falling off of the couch, which causes his _own_ arm to slide off the couch just enough for his leg to follow suit. The next thing he knows, they’re both on the floor, laughing a little at the fact that a video game caused them to fall off the couch.

Noct stops laughing as soon as he realizes that Prompto’s flush against him, staring down at Noctis with the biggest grin on his face. Noct’s stunned; completely taken off-guard at how close Prompto is. Every inch of their bodies are slotted against each other. Noct chances one look downward and nearly groans out loud when he realizes their crotches are against one another, too. Noct mistakenly thinks about that stupid _picture_ and just what Prompto is hiding in his pants when he feels his own dick stir to life.

_Shit._ He’s totally getting a boner when Prom’s on top of him. Prom’s gonna notice, if he hasn’t already. Noct looks up at Prompto in a slight panic, waiting for Prompto to call him out and call him totally _gross--_

Prompto just laughs, a carefree noise as he rolls off of Noct, collapsing on the ground next to him. “You okay, buddy? Sorry, I totally didn’t mean to slip. Did I hurt you?”

_Just my pride,_ Noctis thinks. At least he didn’t notice the boner, or isn’t pointing it out if he did, thank the Astrals. “M’fine. You cheated, though.”

Prompto gasps dramatically. “Noct, how dare!” Prompto teases with a giggle. “I don’t cheat. Recognize raw talent, okay? C’mon, let’s get you up before Gladio wrings my neck.”

Noctis rolls his eyes as Prompto helps him up off the floor. “As if. You staying the night?”

Prompto sighs dramatically, splaying himself across the couch again, his head comfortably on Noct’s lap again as he blinks up at him with those blue-violet eyes. They’re… pretty, Noctis suddenly realizes. How’d he not notice there was purple in Prompto’s eyes before?

“Alas, I cannot,” Prompto says with a laugh, pretending to be distraught. “Gotta work early tomorrow.”

Noct chews on his lip. “I can take you to work.”

Prompto snorts. “Buddy, you’re not gonna be _alive_ in the morning, let alone in driving condition. I’d hate to be murdered for treason for endangering the prince. I’ll just come over after work. Coolsies?”

Noct tries to ignore the weird disappointment fluttering in his chest. “Cool. We’re gonna have a rematch, and I’m definitely gonna slaughter you tomorrow.”

Prompto wiggles his eyebrows teasingly, and Noct _definitely_ has no idea why his dick responds to _that_ . “Hit me with your best shot, if you _dare.”_

Noct stares down at Prompto’s face as he laughs. “Oh, I’m gonna. Prepare your ass.”

Prompto grins, a pretty red flush to his cheeks. “You gotta buy me a drink first, your highness!”

That definitely should _not_ work for Noctis, but it _does._ Astrals, does it. It works so much that Noct has to push Prompto’s head off of his lap before his dick makes itself any more known.

Noctis is definitely having some sort of meltdown. He sure hopes it goes away soon.

  
  
  
  
  


**_Prompto (5:37 PM):_ ** _hey buddy im off work so im heading over now :’)_

Noctis stares at the text on his phone, trying to ignore the weird flutter to his stomach. He has no idea what’s wrong with him; it’s been a week since the dreaded dick pic that he hasn’t looked at since, but he still feels so weird whenever he so much as thinks of Prompto.

Noct still can’t believe Prompto made him _hard._ Not just once, but _twice_ . All Prompto had to do was fall on _top_ of him and his dick was at attention.

It’s totally normal for that to happen, right? It was just the close contact, Noct convinces himself. An involuntary body response. That’s totally what happened. _Especially_ when he’s never really been touched like that -- well, apart from his own touch. It had nothing to do with Prom at all.

Right?

Except _that_ wasn’t the only time it happened. Noct finds himself half-aroused whenever Prompto presses himself close more often than not, and he sort of curses himself for his body just unthinkingly responding that way after _one_ stupid picture and _one_ awkward boner. All the while, Noct’s thinking of whoever’s on the receiving end of those pictures with that same weird flutter to his stomach again.

What the hell is going on?

Maybe it’s just stress, the upcoming road trip he and the guys will have to go on. Maybe it’s his nerves about having an arranged marriage to Luna. Maybe it doesn’t have anything to do with Prom at all.

Maybe.

**_Noct (5:40 PM):_ ** _ok dude specs left the door open for u_

Noct sighs, closing his eyes for a minute. The fact that Prompto could be here at any minute turns his nerves and confusion into weird energy, and he feels his dick start to harden, pressing against the zipper of his pants easily the more he thinks about it. Shit, not _again._

The one good thing about expecting this kind of response is that he can do something about it beforehand. A quick orgasm ought to make it impossible for him to get any weird boners around Prompto tonight.

At least he hopes.

It’s with that thought, that Noctis finds himself unzipping his pants, relaxing into his bed as he slides his hand down his boxers to wrap his fingers around his hardening dick. He expels a soft sigh when he pulls his cock out of his pants, squeezing himself gently to feel that rush of pleasure through him that will fully harden himself. Noct spits in his palm to lubricate it, and starts to stroke himself softly, trying not to rush through it but also not wanting to take too long since Prompto’s coming over.

The urgency sort of turns him on more, a flash of arousal at the thought of getting caught that has him sighing into the empty apartment, working his cock faster with shallow strokes. Noct isn’t unfamiliar with bringing himself to pleasure; he does it a lot, sometimes even out of boredom. It doesn’t stop it from feeling good, though, rolling his hips up off the bed into his own fist when his cock starts to throb between his fingers.

Noctis grunts a rather undignified sound when his pleasure starts to peak, trying desperately not to think of Prompto, whether Prompto jerks himself off like this, what kind of noises he’d make. Those aren’t thoughts you have about a _friend._ Noct opens his eyes, trying to focus on something else in the room to distract himself from _Prompto._ He picks a folded shirt on his dresser to focus on, until that makes him think of _Specs,_ who’d just folded it before he left. Noct laughs breathlessly, finally finding something _more_ awkward to jerk off to than Prompto.

The hell is up with him lately?

Noctis starts to relax as he closes his eyes, pumping his own cock slower as he gathers his thoughts, letting his mind go blank in favor of coming. He lets out a shaky sigh, twisting his wrist on the upstroke, rubbing his thumb along his slit, so close to coming he can _feel_ it--

“Heyaz man, I let myself in like you told me to-- oh, _holy_ shit!” Prompto’s voice sounds from right next to Noctis.

Noct’s eyes snap open, yanking his hand off of his dick as he yelps, sitting up awkwardly. He shoves the bottom of his shirt over his hard dick as he feels his body flush for a totally different reason, all the arousal from before all but electrocuted from his body.

Prompto’s phone is in one hand, obviously not having paid attention to his surroundings before making it almost all the way to Noct’s bed before realizing what Noct was doing. Prompto’s freckled cheeks are a bright red, the tiniest hint of amusement and horror in his eyes.

Great, this is _totally_ what he needs right now.

“Shit,” Noctis groans. “Um, I--”

“Were you jerkin’ it?” Prompto asks dumbly. “Should I… go? Gods, sorry, dude--”

“No!” Noct blurts awkwardly, before realizing how that sounds. “I mean, like, no, it’s cool, um. I’m good.”

He’s _good?_ What the hell does that even mean? It’s bad enough that he’s seen Prom’s dick -- albeit through his phone -- but now Prom’s seen Noctis nearly working _his_ to completion in real time.

Prompto snorts. “Um… well, I mean, you should finish…” He starts to laugh nervously, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

That’s about the _last_ thing Noct feels like he should do. There’s no way he can just go to the bathroom or something and finish jerking himself off knowing that Prompto’s waiting out here knowing _exactly_ what he’s doing. So, he’s just going to sit here, awkwardly, with his shirt covering his -- hard? Half-hard? -- dick with his best friend staring just about anywhere but him.

“Nah,” Noctis decides. “Um. It’ll be fine.”

Prompto sits on the bed, his brow furrowing adorably as he finally looks at Noct’s face. “Dude, you’re soooo gonna get blue balls and be completely miserable ‘til you nut it out.”

Noctis frowns at his choice of words, flushing embarrassingly red. “Prom. It’ll be fine.”

“Alright, alright,” Prompto says, holding his hands up in surrender. “I’ll let it go. Just lemme know if you change your mind. I can totally, like, leave the room for a sec. Or I can help you out, y’know. I can do either!” He grins.

Suddenly, all of Noct’s blood rushes straight to his dick again at Prompto’s offer. Noctis practically bites through his bottom lip. “Um, what?”

Prompto’s flush reddens, as he laughs nervously. “Y’know… I can… help you feel good, dude. No biggie. Sorry if I, uh, read the room wrong.”

Noct’s neglected cock is already starting to ache just at the thought of Prompto getting anywhere near his junk like that. Shit, he’d come so fast. He’d never be able to come again without Prompto, that’s for sure. He wonders if Prompto would like it, if Prompto would get hard, too. Noctis betrays himself and thinks about the dick pic again, how flushed and pretty Prom’s dick looked in his fingers…

“Uh, holy shit,” Noctis says, the first thing that comes to his mind. _Great._

Prompto’s eyebrows raise, a curious expression, but all Noctis can look at is his lips; thin and pink and soft-looking, parted slightly just enough to--

“Weeeeell, that wasn’t a no, so at least we’re getting somewhere,” Prompto teases. “But I _do_ need a yes if you want help coming, buddy. Again, _real_ sorry if I’m reading the room wrong, but you look real, um, needy.” He laughs.

Noct’s heart hammers in his chest. How the hell does Prom say that stuff so easily? If Noct says yes, does that mean Prom thinks that he likes him…? ‘Cause that _totally_ isn’t what’s happening here, Noct swears.

Is it?

“Uh,” Noct stammers again. “I’m… you’re cool with… that?”

“If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t have offered,” Prompto says with another nervous laugh. “It’s not every day you get to touch a prince’s dick.”

Noct resists the urge to moan. Any other time, he kind of hates when people use his title. This shouldn’t turn him on this much. It’s only because it’s _Prompto_ and he’s just teasing him, the only guy in the world who doesn’t give a shit if Noct’s a prince. Prompto could call him _anything_ he wanted to, just as long as he _touches_ him. If his dick was any harder it’d be practically ripping through his shirt by now.

Noct’s responding laugh is nervous, almost too high-pitched -- hysterical. “Um, s-sure. Yeah, Prom. That’s… cool.”

Noct’s totally playing it cool, right? He’s got this.

Prompto smiles, his flush spreading so much it’s traveled to his neck and holy _shit,_ is it the prettiest thing Noct’s ever seen in his whole life. He wants to kiss it, kiss every freckle; he has no idea where these thoughts are coming from but he can’t exactly stop them, not the way he’s been reigning it in these past few days.

“Hmmm…” Prompto begins, sliding up the bed to get closer to Noctis, a playfulness in his eyes that Noct hasn’t really seen before. Prompto’s hands gently land on Noct’s knees, giving him a reassuring squeeze before he slowly starts to urge Noct’s legs apart. “Let’s see what the _real_ royal highness has to say.”

Noctis realizes that Prompto just called his dick _royal highness_ just as his shirt snaps upward to reveal it just as his legs spread slightly. His cock presses against his stomach fervently, leaking against it.

Prompto starts to look at Noct’s dick, then, a jokingly serious expression in his eyes as he pretends to ‘assess’ it.

“Wow, seriously?” Noct groans sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

It’s completely sad how much of a dork Prompto is, but it’s even sadder that it has absolutely no negative effects on his boner for the guy at all.

“Hey, this is serious stuff here,” Prompto teases. “I dunno, buddy, looks like His Royal Highness is in _desperate_ need of attention.”

Noctis reaches over to pull one of his pillows out from next to him and tosses it at Prompto’s face. “ _Dude._ You’re gonna kill my boner.”

Prompto practically cackles as he slides his hands up Noct’s clothed thighs before gently gripping the base of Noct’s cock. Noct sucks in a breath through his teeth at the contact, his cock already absolutely _ready_ to go, nothing but an almost _painful_ throbbing arousal between his legs at this point.

“Noct, my dude, my guy, my _best_ friend in the _whole_ world,” Prompto gushes, “I do not think that’s possible. At _all_.”

Noct can’t even argue. Prom’s totally right on that one.

Prompto closes the distance between them then, sliding all the way up on the bed, laying on his stomach as Prompto shimmies Noct’s pants down his legs just enough to give him all the room that he needs. Noct looks down at the view with a heady gaze, his breath hitching as Prom’s goofy smile transitions into a gentle look of nervousness.

Shit, Noctis hopes Prompto’s not nervous because he’s regretting this. He’s just about to tell Prompto that he doesn’t have to do this when Prompto leans in further, not with his hand like Noct had anticipated, but with his _mouth._ Noct feels the warmth of Prompto’s breath coat his cock teasingly and Noctis can’t help but let out a soft gasp at the sensation.

“Holy shit,” Noctis blurts.

Prompto laughs breathlessly between Noct’s legs, equal parts nervous-sounding and teasing. He spreads Noct’s legs a little more. “Just relax, mmkay? I gotcha,” Prompto murmurs.

Noctis can feel the breath from every word against his cock and it takes everything not to whimper the closer Prompto’s lips hover over his dick. He can feel himself leaking against Prompto’s hand but he’s way too horny to care, waiting for the relief Prompto’s going to bring him.

Prompto’s lips brush against the head of his cock, not hesitating a moment before Prompto pulls Noct’s cock into the slick, wet heat of his mouth.

“Fuck,” Noctis gasps.

Noct can’t take his eyes off of Prompto as he watches his own dick push past Prompto’s pretty pink lips. Prompto takes Noct’s dick in his mouth all the way to the base, and Noctis can feel himself leaking precome onto the back of Prompto’s tongue and throat. Prompto starts to suck then, Noct watching Prompto’s eyes slide closed as he sighs around Noct’s cock, head bobbing beautifully between Noct’s legs.

Noctis lets out a breathless whine, the pent-up pleasure from not coming earlier starting to mount. There’s nothing that turns him on more than watching Prompto devour his dick, taking him so deeply his nose buries into the dark curls at the base of his cock. He knows that they shouldn’t be doing this -- Prompto’s his _friend_ . But his friend’s _mouth_ feels so good, Noctis wants to tell him, he wants to tug on his hair and tell him how _good_ he is.

Prompto hollows his cheeks, sucking hard on Noct’s cock and Noctis groans out loud. He relaxes into his mattress as he lets Prompto keep working him with his mouth, his fingers digging into Noct’s thighs. Prompto hums, the vibrations of his voice traveling all the way down the shaft of Noct’s dick and Noctis fucks upward, desperate to feel that again. Prompto lets out a noise of surprised amusement before he’s adjusting his jaw to take more of Noct in his mouth.

Noct’s fingers dig into the bed, desperate for something to hold onto as he feels Prompto’s tongue lap at the sensitive parts of his dick, his mouth sliding upward until Noct is almost entirely out of his mouth. Noct wants to whine and writhe until Prompto takes him back in his mouth, but ends up moaning when Prompto starts licking the slit on the head of his cock, lapping up the precome he’s been steadily leaking ever since Prompto started sucking him off.

When Prompto finishes his teasing kitten licks, he takes just the head of Noct’s cock into his mouth again, sucking hard on the tip. Noct _gasps_. He’s trying so hard not to make noise, not to make this weird, but his mouth feels so fucking good he can feel his dick throbbing, not far from coming at all. He wants to come in Prompto’s mouth, reward him for doing this. He wonders if Prompto would like that.

Noct watches as Prompto’s eyes slide open, and travel upward just in time to lock his gaze with Noctis. Noctis can’t bring himself to look away, and his lips part with a needy gasp just as Prompto takes his cock to the back of his throat again, eyes still locked on his.

_Teasing._ Prompto’s teasing him.

Noctis slides his eyes closed, rolling his hips up off the bed slowly enough to show Prompto what he’s doing is so, so _good_ and he wants _more_ of it. Prompto sucks harder and faster on Noct’s cock, like he’s rewarding Noct’s encouragement. The pressure starts to increase, pleasure racing up his cock and out to his limbs.

“ _Prom_ ,” Noctis moans, “I’m gonna…”

It’s the least he can do to warn him. Prompto didn’t exactly sign up for a mouth full of come and Noctis, despite wanting Prompto to stay, doesn’t want to freak the dude out.

Prompto hums again, definitely pushing Noctis over the edge as he starts to whine. There’s nothing he can do to stop himself from coming now, so he hopes Prom gets out of the way in time. Prompto slides his mouth off of Noct’s cock, it slipping out of his mouth with an obscene popping sound.

Prompto doesn’t move, though. He grips Noct’s cock tightly in his fingers and strokes it, _hard,_ until Noct’s coming _hard_ with a breathless whine. He moans deeply as his come splashes onto Prompto’s cheeks, his lips, his nose as Prompto waits for it patiently with a gentle smile on his lips. Prompto _likes_ it, Noct realizes, and it only makes Noct come harder, his hips thrusting up into the air enough to cause the head of his cock to brush against Prompto’s cheek as he comes.

“Fuck,” Noctis gasps as he starts to come down from his orgasm, catching his breath for a moment.

Prompto’s face, well, it’s essentially covered in Noct’s come, and after the high of his orgasm is over, Noct’s a little embarrassed by it. That is, until Prompto’s tongue darts out and laps up whatever come is in reach, still that same smile on his lips as he does it, like he’s _proud._

Noctis brain nearly short-circuits. Prompto wants… to taste Noct’s come? Prompto must be really, really horny or something.

There’s some on Prompto’s cheeks and nose left from where his tongue can’t reach. Noct is unable to take his eyes off of it.

“Shit, your face,” Noct says with an anxious laugh, for lack of anything better to say.

Noctis sits up halfway, reaching out to touch Prompto’s cheeks to gather the remnants of his orgasm on his fingers, cleaning Prompto up. He moves his hand away from Prompto’s face once he’s done, only for Prompto to catch his wrist before Noct can pull his hand away. Prompto brings Noct’s fingers to his lips, pulling his fingers into his mouth. Noct lets out a shaky breath, speechless for a moment as Prompto sucks the come off of Noct’s fingers playfully, taking four fingers into his mouth with a teasing laugh.

Noct makes the mistake of looking downward, seeing the outline of Prompto’s hard cock through his jeans. All Noct wants to do is touch him, make him come and show Prompto how much he really appreciates this.

After all, it’s only fair, right?

Prompto releases Noct’s fingers once they’re sucked clean, and Noct can barely bring himself to withdraw his hand. Noctis leans back on his hands, staring down at Prompto.

“Um, I... “ Noctis begins, unsure what to even say. “I’ll take care of you, too.”

Prompto gives himself away by letting out shaky breath. “Nah, dude, that’s okay. You don’t gotta do that. I just wanted to make you feel good.”

Noct can tell Prompto’s lying, and he has no idea how Prom will react if Noct tells him that all he wants to do right now is make Prompto come.

“I wanna make you feel good, too,” Noctis says gently. “C’mere.”

Prompto’s lips part in surprise before he’s crawling up the bed to obey Noctis. The sight of that alone could get Noct hard again if he wasn’t so spent. He makes the mistake of wondering what it’d be like for Prompto to fuck him; Noct tucks his bottom lip between his teeth and bites, _hard._

Prompto settles for straddling Noct’s waist, his legs spread out on either side of Noctis. Prompto’s arousal is in full-view now behind the fabric of his _way_ too-tight jeans and Noct finds himself reaching forward to unzip Prompto’s jeans to free it.

“You sure about this?” Prompto asks breathlessly, looking up at Noctis. “I’m... a little… noisy. Heh.”

Noctis wants to moan, he wants to pull Prompto downward and kiss him, but he doesn’t want to break whatever’s happening between them.

“So be noisy.”

It’s effective enough; Prompto’s gentle laugh turns into the most _beautiful_ groan as soon as Noct’s fingers greedily dive under his boxers to pull out Prompto’s hard cock. It’s flushed bright pink with freckles peppered along its length just like that damn picture Prompto accidentally sent him. It’s even prettier in person, and Noct gets to see it, to _touch_ it, all for himself.

It’s with that thought that Noct starts to stroke Prompto’s cock, his fingers still slick from when Prompto sucked on them. He earns a reward of soft, breathless gasps from the blonde on top of him.

“Oh, Gods,” Prompto whines as he leans forward to rest himself on his hands, pressed on the bed on both sides of Noctis. “ _Yes.”_

“I, uh, I dunno if I’d be any good… with my mouth,” Noct manages to get out, looking up at Prompto, cheeks thoroughly flushed.

Prompto’s looking down at his own dick being gently stroked in Noct’s fist before he closes his eyes. “That’s okay,” he breathes, “just keep going, keep touching me…”

Shit, Prompto is _needy_ and Noctis _loves_ it. His breathing starts to speed up as Noctis closes his fist tighter around Prompto’s cock, pumping it faster and harder.

Prompto whines, pressing his hips forward to push his cock further into Noct’s touch. Prompto’s cock feels amazing in his hand, warm and hard and Noctis wants more of it. Noct’s never really done this to anyone before but he knows how he’d do it to himself; quick, hard strokes, rewarding himself with a squeeze to the head of his cock on the upstroke. The action earns a bead of precome to leak out onto Noct’s fingers, and he uses it for more lubricant, slicking up Prompto’s length as he tightens his grip on Prompto.

“Shit,” Prompto gasps, “ _please.”_

Prompto’s hips keep up an even, needy pace as he starts to fuck Noctis’s fist. Noct encourages it, rewarding Prompto with a firm squeeze every time Prompto pushes his cock harder into Noct’s grip. Prompto moans, practically humping Noct’s hand at this point and it’s _so_ damn beautiful. _Prompto’s_ beautiful; eyes squeezed shut with his mascara-covered lashes brushing against his freckled cheekbones as moans tumble from his parted lips.

Noctis wants to tell him how beautiful he is, how good this feels, how much he wants Prompto to come over and do this all the time, how much he wants Prompto to fuck him until the blonde comes hard and fast inside of him. He doesn’t know how to; he doesn’t wanna mess things up.

Noct’s thumb travels upward, trying to brush against the head of Prompto’s cock on every upstroke, the pace Prompto fucks into his hand making it a little difficult. Prompto opens his eyes and looks down, seeing what Noct’s trying to do and laughs breathlessly. He stills his hips so Noct can continue, the pad of his thumb caressing his slit before sliding downward to press just under the head of his cock.

“Mmm,” Prompto sighs, “feels so good…”

Noct breathes out another shaky breath as he strokes Prompto slower. “Keep going, Prom,” Noct nearly whispers.

Prompto moans, thrusting his cock into Noct’s fist. He can feel Prompto start to tremble, his dick gently throbbing in his grip. He knows Prompto’s close and he doesn’t even care where he comes, just so long as Noct can watch as he does it.

Prompto leans forward more, their faces only a foot apart as Prompto humps Noct’s grip a little more erratically. Prompto looks up, their eyes locking again.

Noctis can’t pretend like he doesn’t want this anymore, that’s for damn sure. Not when Prompto looks so needy and longing and--

Noctis takes his free hand and reaches out to grip the back of Prompto’s head. “Kiss me,” Noctis nearly begs, barely recognizing his own voice.

Prompto moans, surging forward to press his lips to Noct’s hungrily. Prompto’s tongue instantly brushes into Noct’s mouth. Noctis moans at the taste, caressing Prompto’s tongue with his own as Prompto starts to whine against his mouth. Prompto’s lips are soft and warm, his tongue even warmer and this is everything Noct could want at this moment.

Noct squeezes Prompto’s cock as they kiss, stroking him harder and faster. Prompto’s cock presses into his grip further and further until Noctis feels Prompto gasp against his mouth. Noct can feel the wet splash of come start to gather on his shirt, Prompto not having enough time to move before he comes all over the front of Noctis. The prince doesn’t even care; he keeps stroking Prompto, his touch slowing as he milks more come out of Prompto’s dick, all of it landing on his shirt. The more Noctis strokes, the more Prompto starts to shudder, overstimulating him just a bit.

Prompto’s hips start to slow as he breathing hard against Noct’s lips, continuing to kiss him, apparently not caring that he’s just come all over his best friend.

Prompto pulls his lips away from Noct's, but only barely, trying to catch his breath as he laughs. “Shit, am I gonna get arrested for coming all over the crown prince?”

Noctis can't help but laugh, a little breathless himself. “Not if the crown prince wants it.”

Prompto's eyebrow quirks upward, a playful, lazy grin spreading across his lips. “Oh yeah?”

Noctis nods almost feverishly. He looks down between the two of their bodies, curious as to the state of his ruined t-shirt. Surely enough, Noct's shirt is stained all over with Prom's come. He feels weirdly good about it, like a prize. _He_ made Prompto lose control and come like this.

“Yeah, mess, right?” Prompto asks sheepishly, misinterpreting Noct's reaction to it. “Arms up, duder. Lemme get that off you.”

Noctis really has no business loving those words tumbling from Prompto's lips. Still, he obliges, moving his arms off of Prompto to raise his arms above his head. Noct watches adoringly as Prompto gently touches the hem of Noct's shirt, rolling it up delicately as he peels it off of Noct's torso without getting any of the mess on his skin. Noctis doesn't have the heart to tell Prompto that he wouldn't mind one bit if it did.

Once Noctis's shirt is safely removed, Prompto balls it up and tosses it into Noct's hamper. Now shirtless under Prompto, Noctis is a little bit more flushed, but he really hopes Prompto doesn't move off of him just yet.

"Ya sure I didn't just ruin the _Royal T-shirt_ or something?" Prompto laughs, a nervous sound.

Noct's heart hammers. He hopes so desperately that Prompto doesn't regret this.

"I don't care about the shirt," Noctis promises.

Noctis pushes his own comfort zone far away in favor of reaching up to put his hand on Prompto's cheek tenderly. He strokes the freckles there, watching Prompto swallow nervously at the soft touch.

Noct is about to ask if this is okay when Prompto beats him to it. "Can I kiss you again?"

Noctis can't respond fast enough. His touch on Prompto's cheek turns to cup his jaw.  

"Please," Noctis whispers.

Prompto's mouth is on his again, softer and slower than before. He hums prettily against Noct's lips. It's nice to kiss Prom like this, not rushed or sloppy like before. He reaches around to tangle his fingers in Prompto's hair, shuddering when Prompto's fingers splay desperately against his bare chest.

"Mmm," Prompto hums in approval against him. He pulls slightly away, slightly flushed. "I like kissing you."

Noct stares into Prompto's pretty cornflower irises. "I like _you_ ,” Noctis blurts.

Surprise colors Prompto's features, eyes widening and lips parting adorably as he inhales sharply. "You do?!"

Noctis avoids his gaze, a little embarrassed that all it took was an orgasm to say this to Prompto, especially if Prom doesn't feel the same way.

"Yeah," Noctis admits, despite his anxiety. "A lot."

Prompto laughs breathlessly, leaning in to kiss Noctis happily once, twice, _three_ times before burying his face in the crook of Noct's neck. Noctis shudders at the closeness, Prompto's relieved laughter echoing into his neck.

"I like you too," Prompto whispers. "Always have, not gonna lie."

Noctis barks out a laugh, full of relief and longing. He can’t believe Prom _always_ felt like this. Maybe Noct always has too, he just hadn’t really noticed. He’d never really imagined life without Prompto as soon as he stumbled into his life in high school. Noctis wraps his arms around Prompto, holding the blonde close. Noctis feels Prompto smile against his neck, burrowing further into him.

Then, Noct remembers why the hell they’re even like this. That _picture._ Wasn’t there someone else in Prompto’s life? Someone he sent that pic to?

“What about… that other person?” Noctis asks self-consciously.

Prompto lifts his head up, looking at Noct in confusion. “What other person?”

“The picture,” Noct prompts, feeling a little sheepish. “Um, the one you… accidentally sent me. You said you sent it to the wrong… person.”

Realization floods Prompto’s face as his cheeks redden. “Oh, yeah. Um. I lied.”

Noct feels kind of like an idiot for freaking out about it.

“Huh?”

Prompto laughs nervously. “Um, so, I… I was trying to, um. I kinda take those pics for myself, y’know? When I’m feeling insecure, or whatevsies. Was trying to work up the courage to ask what you thought of it and I accidentally hit send on the stupid photo, I guess. I dunno what happened. I almost threw my phone into traffic and moved to, like, Niflheim or something when I saw what happened.”

Noct’s lip twitches before he can’t hold in his laughter anymore. “Holy shit, Prompto.”

“Shuddup,” Prompto whines, returning his face to Noct’s shoulder. “I hate myself.”

“Don’t,” Noct says softly. “Why were you insecure?”

“I dunno, pining after your best friend gets kinda lonely and pathetic after a while. I may act like I think I’m super cute but, ugh. It’s hard sometimes.”

Noctis can’t think of anything that _isn’t_ beautiful about Prompto. He had no idea his best friend felt this way. Noctis holds him tighter. “You’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Prompto’s eyes widen as he moves to look at Noctis, his blush reddening. “ _Noct_ ,” Prompto whines. “Oh, Gods.”

“‘M serious.”

Prompto tilts his head to press his lips softly to the corner of Noct’s mouth. Noctis’s heart hammers in his chest at the feeling.

“Likewise, dude. You’re perfect,” Prompto whispers.

Noctis feels just about anything _but_ perfect but he wants to believe Prompto just because he wants Prompto close, always.

“Why’d you make someone up? Shoulda told me it was an accident.”

Prompto laughs. “What was I supposed to say? ‘Sorry, Noct, I took this pic completely for you and then I accidentally sent it. My bad!’ Besides, you never mentioned it again, so I figured it was okay.”

Heat travels through Noct’s whole body. “You… you took it for me?”

Prompto nods sheepishly. “Not that you were supposed to find out… Ha.” Prompto raises an eyebrow. “Did you like it?”

Noctis chews on his bottom lip. “Y-yeah. I, um. Specs thought I was _sick.”_

Prompto throws his head back and laughs. “Really?”

“Yeah. He made me soup and shit.” Noctis laughs. “I was… really jealous. Took me like a week to realize what it was, but… I hated thinking of you sending those pics to someone else.”

Prompto smirks. “Oh, yeah? That’s hot, babe.”

The term of endearment catches Noctis off-guard, heat flooding his cheeks. “Shuddup.”

Prompto giggles, leaning in closer. “Did you… did you jerk off to it?”

Noctis looks up at Prompto shyly. “Uh… kinda?”

Prompto groans. He surges forward to kiss Noct’s jawline, sending shivers up Noct’s spine. “Gods, that’s so hot. You have no idea.”

“You’re hot,” Noctis promises. “Like, the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Yeah?” Prompto teases, his lips traveling to Noct’s neck. “Guess that means I gotta send you some more.”

“Shit,” Noctis says breathlessly. “Please.”

Prompto starts sucking on the flesh of his neck, and Noctis swears he could get hard all over again at the feeling. Noct sighs wistfully, turning his head so he can be completely at Prompto’s mercy.

“Can I tell you something, Noct?” Prompto whispers into Noct’s neck, his tone a little more serious than his teasing from before.

“Yeah. Anything.”

“I love you,” Prompto sighs, pressing another kiss to Noct’s neck. “I really love you.”

Noctis closes his eyes, letting his heart race at Prompto’s confession. He tightens his grip on Prompto. It’s not a surprise, not really. They’ve always loved each other, they’ve just never said it quite like this. It just feels so nice to hear, though, gently calming all of Noct’s nerves.

“I love you, too.”

Prompto pulls away from Noct’s neck to look into his eyes, reaching forward to brush a bit of Noct’s bangs out of his eyes. Noctis looks back at him, a soft smile on his lips.

“I’m not gonna say that I am grateful for accidental dick pics, but I totally am,” Prompto says with a gentle laugh.

Noctis grins. “Me, too.” He bites his lip, thinking about his future for a moment, thinking about _Prompto’s_ future. He has no idea how to do any of this, but he wants to learn, for Prompto’s sake. “Do you wanna be my boyfriend?”

Prompto’s responding grin nearly knocks Noctis breathless. “Duh, dude! Thought you’d _neeeever_ ask. Don’t think this is gonna make me forget about me kicking your ass on Mortal Kombat later though.”

Noct laughs. “Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> come be friends w/ me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/ignisgayentia) and [ tumblr ](http://ignisgayentia.tumblr.com) if u want!!! thanks for reading :)


End file.
